Amor del pasado
by lasmaslokitas
Summary: Hao se reencuentra con su amor... pero esa noche ella muere.


Amor del pasado.  
  
Capítulo único.  
  
"¿Kitty?"  
  
Hao miró a la chica que tenía frente a él. Podía reconocer esos ojos negros como la noche y esa piel tan pálida en cualquier lado.  
  
"¿Se está dirigiendo a mí?" Le preguntó la chica, con la voz más melodiosa que alguna vez escuchó.  
  
"Sí. ¿Eres tú Kitty?"  
  
"Mmm.. no, me llamo Christina. Mucho gusto en conocerte." Diciendo esto le estrachó la mano.  
  
"Es imposible. Cleopatra me dijo que ella estaría acá. y tú eres la única acá."  
  
"¡Ah! Ya conociste a Cleopatra. es mi espíritu acompañante."  
  
"Aja, si pero entonces tu tienes que ser Kitty."  
  
"Que no lo soy. si quieres pregúntaselo a mi novio. Horo Horo." Un chico de pelo celeste, algo parado se acercó y abrazó por detrás a Christina.  
  
"Hola Hao ¿Ya conociste a mi novia?"  
  
"Tu. ¿tu novia?" Hao se puso rojo y empezó a respirar entrecortadamente.  
  
"Si. ¿Por qué Hao?"  
  
"Por nada."  
  
Diciendo esto salió de la casa de Yoh y su prometida Anna. Bajó la vista. un pensamiento cruzó por su mente. "Nunca la voy a encontrar"  
  
Estaba pensando en eso cuando de pronto chocó contra una chica exactamente igual a la novia de Horo Horo, solo que ésta no estaba maquillada y vestía un largo vestido blanco. un vestido de novia. La chica cayó al piso junto con Hao.  
  
"¡Auch! Eso sí que dolió."  
  
"Mmm. ¿Quién eres?"  
  
"Mi nombre es Kitty Lasti, pero no puedo hablar contigo ahora Hao. estoy en peligro de casamiento."  
  
Hao no dijo nada. Solo le agarró por el brazo y la obligó a que lo mirara.  
  
"Hace ya tiempo que te busco Kitty"  
  
"Recuérdame que soy buena escondiéndome."  
  
El shaman le sonrió, pero su cara se tronó seria cuando miró a su vestido de novia. "¿Y eso?"  
  
"Un juego que se llama: Dejando plantado a novio en el altar."  
  
"¿Quién?"  
  
"No lo conoces. De la nueva generación."  
  
"Ah."  
  
"Bueno ahora si. me voy."  
  
"NO ESPERA."  
  
Pero ahí ya no había nadie. Hao se encaminó hacia su hotel. quería estar solo. Al llegar ahí se bañó y se acostó en su cama.  
  
"Pasó el tiempo y yo cambié. pero tu sigues siendo la misma. La misma que se encargó de romperme el corazón muy lentamente, Kitty Lasti."  
  
"Lo sé." una voz sonó sobre su oído.  
  
"¿Kitty?"  
  
"Aja. te extrañé más de lo que aparento Hao Asakura."  
  
"No sabes cuanto lo hice yo."  
  
"A decir verdad no, pero supongo que mucho. Porque nunca te alegraste tanto como cuando me viste."  
  
"Aja."  
  
Hao se giró y la miró ahora estaba con un largo camisón de seda negro. lo que hacia más notaria su palidez. Puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica y acercó su cuerpo más al de ella.  
  
"Nunca te lo dije, pero la noche es tu fuerte."  
  
"Ja. lo sé.. Soy perfecta en la noche. Por eso muchos me llaman Leila." Al ver la cara de confusión de Hao agregó: "Hermosa como la noche."  
  
"¿quién dijo que la noche es hermosa?"  
  
"A la noche los cuerpos llenos de amor arden Hao. es por eso que nuestro amor llegó tan lejos. pero ya no más."  
  
"¿Qué quieres decir?"  
  
"Cuando el sol salga yo moriré. ya viví en este mundo por demasiado tiempo."  
  
"¿Qué?"  
  
"Yo no morí nunca Hao. pero ahora que te encontré tengo que dejarte. ese fue mi pacto."  
  
"¿Pacto? ¿Con quien?"  
  
"Pacto con el diablo. Como la película."  
  
"¿Por qué lo hiciste?"  
  
"Solo porque tenía que decirte algo que nunca dije. te amo Hao."  
  
"Yo también te amo, Kitty."  
  
"Igual no te amargues. nuestro amor es del pasado. Alguien está esperando por vos en este mundo."  
  
"¿Sabes que hora es?"  
  
"Sí, las 4:00 de la mañana."  
  
"En 1 hora amanece."  
  
"Entonces. vamos a comer algo."  
  
"Esta bien. pero primero."  
  
Kitty acortó la distancia entre Hao y ella y unió sus labios con él.  
  
Ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ññ-ñ-ñ-------ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ññ-ñ-ññññ-ñ-ñññññ-ññ-ñ-ñ- ñ-ññ-ñ-ñññ-ññ-ñ-ñ-ñ-ñ-  
  
"Hao recuerda que te amo."  
  
Una luz blanca envolvió a Kitty mientras todo dentro de ella iba desapareciendo.  
  
"Lo haré. ¡NO TE MUERAS!"  
  
La luz despareció y se escuchó el sonido de algo metálico chocar contra el suelo. Hao se quedó en shock, no entendía lo que acababa de pasar. aunque solo pasó un corto tiempo antes de ponerse a llorar y agacharse a ver lo que se había caído.  
  
Ahí, en el piso, estaba el anillo que Kitty le había regalado para su compromiso. antes de la pelea entre Shamanes.  
  
ÑÑ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_ÑÑ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_:Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_Ñ_  
  
"¿Cómo está Hao?"  
  
"Se va a recuperar. solo necesita más tiempo."  
  
"¿Por qué razón se habrá querido suicidar?"  
  
"Nadie lo sabe mejor que él. solo puedes dar ideas. y puede ser que aciertes o que no."  
  
"Pobre Hao. Sabes, a mi siempre me gustó."  
  
Fin.  
  
_:_:_:_:_:_::_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_:_ :;_;_;_;_;:  
  
N/A:  
  
Bueno, ¿qué opinan? Es algo extraño. lo sé.  
  
No escribí nada Yaoi. ¡UUUU! Eso si que es algo extraño.  
  
Bueno, de cualquier forma Hao/Ren/Yoh/Horo/Lyserg/quien sea FOREVER!!!  
  
Espero que sean buenos conmigo y me manden reviews.  
  
Nagy Tao (logineada con mis mejores amigas. pero el fic es solo mío. ellas no miran Shaman King).  
  
A eso me recuerda. NADA ME PERTENECE SALVO EL FIC. 


End file.
